


O Último Canto da Sereia

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Mundos Escondidos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Mermaids, Portuguese, lost at sea
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Um avião cai no oceano deixando pouquíssimos sobreviventes, no terceiro dia apenas Clarissa ainda está viva e os seus prospectos de continuar nesse estado não são positivos. Além disso, ela teme estar perdendo sua sanidade já que nesse terceiro dia ela vê uma sereia.





	O Último Canto da Sereia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

Clarissa tinha planejado manter o corpo dentro do bote consigo, e o manteve por mais tempo possível, até mesmo quando o sol do dia começou a bater nele e este começou a feder. O sol não estava batendo agora, mas as águas estavam ficando agitadas e ela teria uma chance melhor de estabilidade sem o peso extra. 

Há muitos anos ela duvidava que houvesse alguém ouvindo suas orações, mas mesmo assim fez uma em nome dele já que o homem tinha mencionado deus antes de morrer, que ele tinha um plano e que ele estava cuidando deles, que logo os helicópteros do resgate viriam salvá-los. Após ouvir isso Clarissa pensou que se os helicópteros viessem seria porque o avião tinha uma caixa preta e não exatamente por intervenção divina. 

No final ela com a sua confiança em tecnologia e ele com a sua confiança no metafísico estavam errados, porque os helicópteros não vieram e o homem morreu algumas poucas horas depois. 

O nome dele era Marco, ele tinha quarenta e oito anos, exatamente o dobro da idade dela, ele estava casado há vinte e seis anos com uma mulher chamada Valéria, ele tinha duas filhas e um filho e ele estava no avião porque sua filha mais velha ia se casar em outro país e ele queria estar presente na cerimônia. Fazia apenas pouco mais de setenta e duas horas desde que Clarissa o conhecera e em grande parte dessas setenta e duas horas ele já estava morto, mas mesmo assim algumas lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos ao jogá-lo no mar, ele merecia um enterro melhor do que o fundo do oceano, provavelmente todos os outros que estavam no avião mereciam, ela merecia também. 

Quando as águas se acalmaram ela se deitou no bote e olhou para o céu, era uma noite quente de verão com o céu todo estrelado e o mar parecendo infinito para todos os lados que ela olhasse; provavelmente Clarissa julgaria essa visão como sendo bela se ela não se sentisse tão miserável naquele momento. Ela sentiu vontade de urinar, então coletou o liquido que saia dela com suas mãos e depois o trouxe aos seus lábios. Da primeira vez que fez isso Clarissa se sentiu completamente enojada por aquela ação, mas a água do mar a desidrataria e tornaria a sua chance de sobrevivência menor, mas naquela vez era a terceira e ela só sentiu alívio de ter algo em sua garganta seca. 

“Isso é meio nojento” a sereia comentou casualmente. 

“Vai pro inferno” Clarissa disse. 

“Eu não sei que lugar é esse, e porque eu iria para lá?”

“É claro que você sabe! Você é uma criação da minha mente, uma alucinação, tudo que eu sei você sabe também.”

“Esse não é o caso, eu achei que eu já tinha mencionado isso mais cedo.”

A sereia realmente tinha mencionado e tinha uma parte de Clarissa que queria acreditar que era verdade, mas não era. Ela estava certa disso. 

  
  


Clarissa conheceu a sereia pela manhã do terceiro dia, ouvindo sua canção. Ela abriu seus olhos e viu uma bela jovem com a cabeça apoiada ao lado da sua, olhos e cabelos dourados e aquela voz que parecia envolvê-la completamente. _“Um sonho”_ Clarissa concluiu e não se importou, era um dos bons; certamente um bem melhor do que ela estava tendo antes - com o avião caindo e todas aquelas pessoas gritando. Ela desejou poder ficar ouvindo aquela canção para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo desejou cobrir os lábios de onde aquela bela voz saia com os dela. Aos poucos o segundo desejo se tornou mais forte e ela o fez, os lábios da sereia tinham um gosto salgado, uma textura macia e por aqueles segundos eram tudo que ela queria no mundo. 

Quando Clarissa se afastou a sereia não estava mais cantando, mas sim sorrindo para ela. Em situações normais a reação automática de Clarissa ao ver uma bela garota sorrindo para ela era sorrir de volta, mas sem a música ela pode finalmente reparar no corpo morto do outro lado do bote; ela gritou ao se deparar subitamente com aquela visão e a jovem que a acordou com seu canto se assustou com essa mudança de comportamento e nadou para longe. Vendo a cena, Clarissa parou de gritar; sua boca ainda estava aberta, mas desta não saia nenhum som e naquele momento percebeu que havia uma longa cauda dourada no lugar de onde deveria estar as pernas da outra garota. 

A sereia voltou para perto do bote durante o entardecer. No período entre esses dois primeiros encontros, Clarissa tivera tempo o suficiente para formar uma teoria sobre o que estava acontecendo: como homens que depois de muito tempo no deserto começavam a alucinar com Oasis, ela - por causa da fome, da sede e do trauma em geral - tinha criado uma Sereia. Depois de chegar a esta conclusão, Clarissa se sentiu um pouco agradecida; seu cérebro poderia ter lhe dado uma ilusão de uma garota normal, talvez outra sobrevivente do acidente, mas não; escolhera um ser que Clarissa sabia ser impossível. Isso era bom, sua mente podia lhe mostrar alucinações, mas as tornava identificáveis por apresentá-las como coisas que racionalmente Clarissa sabia que eram impossíveis. 

“Olá” a sereia disse timidamente.

Clarissa não respondeu.

“Olá” ela repetiu.

Clarissa não respondeu de novo.

“Eu sei que você não está dormindo. Os seus olhos estão abertos e o povo da terra não dorme de olhos abertos”

Clarissa continuou em silêncio.

“Isso é chato!”

“Então vá embora” Clarissa disse finalmente. 

“Ah então você sabe como falar! Eu pensei por um segundo que tivessem cortado a sua língua, mas aí eu me lembrei de ter sentido mais cedo. Porque você não me respondeu antes?”

“Eu não vou desperdiçar minha energia falando com uma alucinação”

“Eu não sou uma alucinação”

“Tanto faz” Clarissa disse e fechou seus olhos.

Sua pressão sanguínea estava baixa então ela adormeceu facilmente, completamente ciente que ela poderia não vir mais a acordar. Não era um bom prospecto, mas ela estava tão cansada que não pode evitar. 

Mais tarde Clarissa novamente acordou com a voz da sereia, mas dessa vez ela estava só falando e balançando o seu ombro com força.

“ACORDA! Você precisa acordar!”

“O QUÊ?!”

“Está vindo”

“Os helicópteros?”

“Não, as ondas; umas grandes, você deve jogar o peso morto fora pra elas não te afundarem.”

Demorou uns segundos até que Clarissa percebesse que a sereia estava se referindo ao homem com ela no bote.

“Ele não é _peso morto_, o nome dele é Marco e ele é uma pessoa”

“Ele era uma pessoa e se você tem qualquer desejo de continuar sendo uma, devia se livrar dele.” 

Clarissa odiou a ideia da sereia. Clarissa também odiou que o argumento apresentado por ela fazia sentido.

“De novo com o silêncio? Pois bem faça o que quiser, depois que as grandes ondas passarem eu irei voltar pra ver se você continua sendo uma pessoa . Eu espero que este seja o caso, mas não penso que vou ficar muito triste se você não for.”

  


A sereia estava circulando o bote como tubarões faziam com barcos em filmes que Clarissa tinha visto. Esteticamente era mais agradável do que a barbatana de um tubarão, mas não conseguia deixar de ter um tom de ameaça. Clarissa se moveu mais para o meio do bote, ficando longe das bordas. 

A sensação de ameaça só passou quando ela começou a cantar novamente. Clarissa pressionou forte suas unhas contra as palmas de suas mãos, para ter algo para se concentrar além da canção. Foi o suficiente para fazer com que ela não fosse à direção da sereia como da outra vez, mas mesmo assim a sensação daquela voz a envolveu, era bom. Quase fez com que ela se sentisse grata pelo seu subconsciente ter resolvido lhe dar algo belo distraí-la do terror que a aguardava e esse era o problema; felicidade pode viciar e ela tinha que estar ciente, não podia se perder naquele delírio. Ela então fechou os olhos e cravou suas unhas ainda mais forte contra suas palmas, até que saísse sangue. 

Após a canção terminar Clarissa abriu os olhos e viu que os olhos da sereia estavam voltados para as suas mãos. 

“Isso não foi inteligente sabe, alguns dos habitantes dessas águas podem cheirar sangue e eles podem vir atrás de você. “

Clarissa tinha lido uma vez que ataques de tubarão a humanos eram bem mais raros do que os filmes nos levavam a acreditar, apenas uns sete ou cinco por ano, mas dada a sua sorte ultimamente não lhe surpreenderia se ela viesse a ser um desses casos. Essas eram suas opções: morte por desidratação ou virar comida de tubarão. _Talvez eu devesse fazer uma lista de prós e contras_ ela pensou e sorriu amargamente. 

Mas havia a chance de alguém aparecer, um helicóptero no céu ou um barco resgate no horizonte. Clarissa se recusou a considerar ser comida por um tubarão então sua morte mais provável era desidratação; uma morte lenta talvez, mas era a opção que lhe daria mais tempo para ser resgatada. Cada segundo ainda respirando era um segundo que poderia mudar tudo. 

“Porque você não gosta da minha canção?” A sereia perguntou. 

“Eu gosto, esse é o problema.”

“Como gostar de algo pode ser um problema?”

“Eu conheço a mitologia, eu sei sobre como piratas pulavam no mar e se afogavam para ouvir mais de perto o canto das sereias. Eu não quero ser como eles.” 

“Isso não é completamente verdade. As mães e as irmãs mais velhas contam como nos dias antigos elas levavam muitos dos habitantes da terra para o nosso reino, como eles se entregando completamente permitia que eles pudessem nadar pelas nossas águas sem se afogarem.”

“Então todos os piratas estão vivendo felizes para sempre no seu reino aquático, que gracinha.”

“Não, eles se afogaram sim, mas só depois das minhas irmãs terem se cansado deles.”

“Então se você cantasse e eu fosse com você quanto tempo você acha que demoraria até eu te entediar?”

“Eu não acho que você me entediaria, mas mesmo se acontecesse eu não me livraria de você, prometo que não. E nossas promessas não são como as do seu povo, elas não podem ser quebradas de nenhuma maneira, seria até o final da minha vida. E eu sou jovem eu ainda vou viver por muito tempo.”

“Isso não importa, eu não vou com você, eu estou esperando pelo resgate. E eu não quero que você cante de novo.”

“Tudo bem, então eu prometo que não vou cantar de novo, pelo menos não até que você me peça.”

  
  


Clarissa acordou com a luz do sol contra seus olhos, ela tirou sua blusa e a usou para cobrir sua cabeça antes de dormir esperando que isso não acontecesse, mas ela deve ter se movido durante o sono a tirado do lugar. Ela voltou a colocar a blusa sob a sua cabeça e seus ombros, formando uma espécie de capucho improvisado para protegê-la dos raios de sol. Sua pele não era naturalmente muito branca, mas ainda assim o sol podia fazer danos, no dia anterior ela já estava um pouco ardida nas partes de seu corpo que ficaram expostas. 

Nos últimos dias não tinha sido incomum ver alguns dos destroços do avião aparecendo a sua volta, havia um relativamente perto naquela manhã. Ela usou suas mãos como remo para alcançá-lo. 

Como ela desconfiava, havia alguns fios e outros metais finos e dobráveis no meio. Clarissa selecionou os que ela considerou utilizáveis e começou a uni-los, retorcendo as pontas para formar algo parecido com um arpão e usou o mais afiado para fazer o gancho na ponta. 

Demorou meia hora com o arpão genérico na água até que aparecesse algum peixe e mais duas horas até que ela conseguisse pegar um. Nessas duas horas ele gritou de frustração umas três vezes e quase jogou o arpão no oceano em um acesso de raiva, mas agora havia um peixe em suas mãos. Ela estava faminta, mas ainda assim esperou que ele acabasse de se debater e estivesse completamente morto antes de pegar o gancho e abrir o resto da barriga do peixe, jogar fora o espinho e devorar a carne. 

Não era nada como os sushis que ela e sua mãe às vezes comiam quando iam jantar ou almoçar em restaurantes japoneses; ela costumava dizer que era uma maneira de terem uma boa refeição ao mesmo tempo em que exploravam seu passado cultural. Clarissa pensou várias vezes em apontar para sua mãe que a segunda parte não fazia sentido já que seus avós não eram japoneses e sim coreanos, mas acabou nunca fazendo - ela realmente amava aqueles almoços e jantares. Trazia-lhe algum conforto saber que sua mãe com toda certeza acharia que ela ainda estaria viva, ela tinha o hábito de manter esperança por mais improváveis que as chances fossem e só acreditaria após ver seu corpo morto na sua frente. Talvez, desta vez, essa esperança não fosse ser em vão. 

Na sua refeição atual não havia nada de temperos ou molhos para dar um sabor especial, apenas aquela carne branca. Racionalmente Clarissa sabia que o gosto era bem inferior, mas sentiu que aquele peixe era melhor do que qualquer sushi que ela já havia comido, melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tinha estado na sua boca para falar a verdade. 

  
  


A sereia voltou ao anoitecer e perguntou: 

“Então, qual o seu nome?”

“Clarissa. Clarissa Hanyung Amaral”

“Você não quer saber qual o meu nome?”

“Eu assumo que seja algo como Ariel.” 

“Bem começa com a mesma letra, mas termina diferente. Meu nome é Alana.”

“Arielana?”

“Não, apenas Alana.”

“Prazer em conhecê-la Alana.”

“Mesmo?”

“Não, é apenas uma expressão.”

“Sabe, as outras pessoas da terra que eu conheci foram bem mais corteses que você.”

“Eu sinto muito por cortesia não ser uma das minhas prioridades enquanto eu estou temendo pela minha morte iminente.”

“Eu aceito as suas desculpas.”

Clarissa ia explicar que ela estava sendo sarcástica, mas a expressão da sereia parecia tão inocente e doce, ser rude com ela naquele momento pareceu algo comparável a socar um bebê, e lhe ocorreu que talvez estivesse sendo dura demais com ela, afinal Alana tinha lhe dito para jogar fora o outro corpo dentro do barco, o que realmente tinha aumentado as suas chances de sobrevivência e ela por enquanto tinha cumprido a sua promessa de não cantar mais. E ao contrário do que Clarissa havia previsto falar não fazia com que ela se sentisse mais cansada, mas sim mais viva. Talvez a sereia não fosse uma armadilha, talvez ela fosse um presente de sua mente, um estímulo para que ela continuasse respirando, segundo a segundo até os helicópteros aparecerem. Clarissa nunca poderia amar algo que era a prova que ela estava perdendo a sua sanidade, mas odiar parecia cada vez mais extremo, e afinal quantas pessoas no mundo já tiveram a chance de conversar com uma manifestação do seu subconsciente? 

“O que você fazia no lugar de onde você veio?” a sereia perguntou.

“Eu ia a lugares e via se tudo estava de acordo com as normas da legislação e se não estivesse eu mandava um relatório para o responsável do lugar dizendo o que precisava ser consertado. Era um trabalho meio chato, mas pagava bem e me deixava com vários dias livres na semana.”

“Foi por causa do seu trabalho que você entrou na caixa de metal?”

“Não, foi porque eu quis, porque eu queria ver o mundo. Embora se não fosse pelo meu trabalho eu nunca poderia ter bancado isso. Talvez eu devesse não ter feito curso nenhum e arranjado um trabalho como garçonete.”

“O que é uma garçonete?”

“Alguém que serve comida pros outros, o pagamento em geral é bem ruim e não traz muito status a aqueles que têm essa profissão.”

“Parece uma ocupação importante, entre o meu povo aqueles que trazem comida para outros são celebrados.”

“Bem, então eu gostaria de ser uma sereia também.” 

O sorriso da sereia desapareceu e ela olhou para Clarissa como se a estivesse avaliando, e antes que Clarissa pudesse lhe perguntar o porquê da cara estranha a sereia mergulhou para o fundo do mar. Clarissa esperou que a sereia voltasse ainda naquela noite, mas isso não aconteceu. 

  
  


Clarissa estava se sentindo esperançosa no quinto dia, acordando com uma chuva fina em cima dela. Durou apenas cinco minutos, mas foi o suficiente para que ela conseguisse beber um pouco. 

Tudo que doía no dia anterior continuava doendo, mas a chuva parecia ter lhe dado um pouco da sua energia de volta, ela conseguiu pegar dois peixes pela manhã e dormiu pela tarde com sua blusa cobrindo o seu rosto. Acordou pouco antes do sol se pôr e da sereia voltar, as águas estavam calmas e o céu estava com um tom meio alaranjado. 

“Tem alguma ilha por aqui?” Clarissa perguntou assim que notou a presença de Alana.

“Não, as mães escolheram esse lugar pra gente viver justamente porque era afastado de tudo.”

“Mães?”

“Sim, foi com elas que eu fui falar na última noite. Elas disseram que eu devia te levar até elas, mas eu contei pra elas da minha promessa de não cantar pra você.”

“E o que elas disseram quanto a isso ?”

“Que foi estúpido da minha parte, que eu deveria ter sido mais prudente com as minhas palavras.” 

“Alguma dessas _mães_ é a sua mãe de verdade?”

“Eu não sei, provavelmente sim, eu nunca pensei em perguntar. Você tem uma mãe também?”

“Sim, e comentar que eu deveria ter sido mais prudente seria bem o tipo de coisa que ela diria.”

“O seu pai diria isso também?

“Não... na verdade eu não sei realmente. Ele não vivia com a gente, eles não eram divorciados ou algo assim, mas ele tinha que ficar nesse lugar e a gente só ia ver ele às vezes. Minha mãe sempre achou que ele ia ficar bom um dia e voltar a viver com a gente, mas isso nunca aconteceu.”

“Eu sinto muito.”

“Você não precisa ficar, isso não importa mais.”

“Eu sinto muito mesmo assim.”

  
  


A esperança foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. No sexto dia Clarissa acordou com sua garganta doendo e xingando a si mesma por ter passado a noite inteira gastando sua energia falando com uma alucinação, mas Alana parecia tão curiosa e excitada em saber sobre as coisas do mundo. Clarissa falou sobre como uma pessoa podia conversar com outra pessoa que estava do outro lado do mundo com tecnologias que eram de acesso relativamente fácil para a maioria, como a cada dia havia mais tratamentos para doenças, como já tinham colocado um homem na Lua e que daqui a alguns anos provavelmente colocaria um monte em Marte, que haveria uma colônia lá, que um dia a terra poderia ser destruída, mas que a humanidade continuaria. Uma noite e uma conversa agradável, mas mesmo assim ela se arrependeu. 

O sol estava escaldante, demorou horas para que ela conseguisse pegar um peixe e ele não ficou em seu estômago por muito tempo porque as águas começaram a ficar agitadas e ela nauseada, acabou vomitando. 

A sereia não apareceu naquele dia, ou naquela noite. O que era uma pena realmente, as noites eram mais fáceis de agüentar do que os dias, mas nelas ela tinha tempo para pensar, tempo para ficar entediada ou pior: desiludida. Se a sereia estivesse lá talvez tivesse pedido para ela cantar, o canto era uma ilusão, mas era tão belo e doce e ela estava cada vez precisando de mais lembretes que coisas com essas características poderiam existir. 

Antes de dormir lhe ocorreu que havia uma possibilidade de ela já estar morta. 

Talvez aquilo fosse o inferno, ela sempre achou que caso houvesse algum tipo de vida após a morte ela acabaria no limbo, o lugar dos pagãos virtuosos. Ela tinha feito bastante trabalho voluntário desde a adolescência, tudo bem que ela tinha começado apenas porque ela queria passar mais tempo com Mariana Sampaio, mas ela continuou bem depois do seu interesse na outra garota ter acabado e ela tinha orgulho disso, de dar algo para o mundo ao invés de só tirar, mas talvez isso não tivesse sido o suficiente. 

  
  


A sereia a acordou pouco antes do amanhecer. Clarissa esfregou seus olhos e disse: 

“Oi.”

“Olá. Eu sinto muito não ter aparecido antes, a corrente te levou mais longe do que eu havia previsto que e ainda por cima eu acabei indo te procurar no lado errado.”

“Tudo bem.” 

“Eu senti a sua falta hoje.”

“Eu senti a sua falta também.”

A sereia parecia meio triste, ela respirou fundo e disse : 

“Eu menti no outro dia. 

“Eu sei.”

“Não sobre o que você acha. Eu não sou um delírio ou uma ilusão. Eu menti quando eu disse que eu não ia ficar muito triste se você não fosse mais uma pessoa quando eu te encontrasse de novo.”

“Obrigada, isso é doce.”

“Eu acho que se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão você vai parar de ser uma pessoa em breve.”

“Eu sei.”

“Eu falei com as mães e elas me disseram que tem um jeito de evitar que isso aconteça, você não seria mais uma pessoa do jeito que é agora. Você seria transformada em uma pessoa do jeito que eu sou.”

“Você vai me levar para ver Úrsula, A Bruxa Do Mar para me dar uma cauda brilhante como a sua no lugar das minhas pernas fracas?”

“Eu não conheço essa Úrsula que você está falando, mas eu tenho aqui uma poção que faria isso” Alana disse afundando suas mãos e tirando do meio de seus cabelos uma grande garrafa de vidro que estava cheia até o gargalo. 

Alana entregou a garrafa para Clarissa que abriu a tampa e colocou algumas gotas do líquido que estava dentro em sua língua e imediatamente cuspiu o liquido de volta. O gosto era mais do que salgado, era puro sal em forma líquida, mesmo se ela estivesse em boa forma beber algo assim a deixaria doente, agora só faria com que ela morresse mais rápido. E podia não ser uma prioridade no momento, mas ela realmente queria saber como alguém consegue guardar uma garrafa no meio dos cabelos.

“Eu sei que o gosto não é bom, mas você precisa beber.”

“Eu não preciso fazer nada, vá embora e leve essa garrafa junto com você.”

“Mas você disse que você sentiu a minha falta hoje.”

“Quando eu disse isso eu pensei que talvez você fosse um presente da minha mente, mas você não é, não completamente pelo menos. Você é a manifestação do que a minha mente precisa ou quer no momento. Você é a Morte agora, e eu não vou fazer isso, eu não posso fazer isso.”

A sereia puxou a mão de Clarissa contra o seu rosto e colocou sob sua face. Teve uma parte de Clarissa que esperou que sua mão passasse direto pelo rosto, que a imagem se distorcesse como uma imagem vinda de um projetor, mas não: estava lá, tão sólido quando ela mesma. ‘E se não for uma mentira? E se isso tudo não for só uma alucinação? E se ela for mesmo o que ela diz ser? Ela existe e se eu beber aquela poção eu posso continuar existindo também’. Clarissa pensou em um segundo, mas em seguida o pensamento que veio foi _‘Provavelmente deve ter sido desse jeito com ele também_’. A condição que seu pai tinha geralmente se manifestava no fim da adolescência ou no início da vida adulta, ela tinha vinte e quatro anos, um pouco acima da idade média, mas não distante o suficiente. Talvez a alucinação estivesse sendo causada não pela desidratação, não pelo trauma, mas sim por algo que esteve dentro dela o tempo todo esperando para sair para. 

“Porque você está chorando?” a sereia perguntou. 

Clarissa nem notou que lágrimas tinham começado a sair de seus olhos, mas quando levou seus dedos às suas bochechas, as sentiu lá. 

“Eu acho que eu estou ficando louca, e isso me assusta.”

“Te assusta mais do que morte?”

Clarissa continuou pensando em seu pai, nas visitas mensais ao hospital, nas grades que colocavam entre ele e ela para garantir que caso ele se descontrolasse que ele não poderia machucá-la.

“Não” Clarissa disse sem ter certeza se isso era verdade. 

  


Alana não foi embora dessa vez. Clarissa passou o dia entrando e saindo de consciência, mas toda vez que seus olhos se abriram a sereia estava lá, acariciando seus cabelos gentilmente e implorando para ela beber o conteúdo da garrafa, e sendo recusada de novo e de novo. 

Já era noite quando Clarissa acordou pela última vez, mas dessa vez Alana não estava lá olhando para ela, algo pelo qual ela se sentiu grata porque a primeira coisa que ela fez foi vomitar, e nesse vômito não havia nenhum sinal de comida parcialmente digerida ou bile, apenas sangue. 

Ela olhou horrorizada para a parte que ainda estava flutuando na água. Sangue, o seu sangue, o sinal que seu corpo estava falhando de vez. 

Ela se esforçou para sentar e olhou a sua volta procurando a sereia, mas ela não estava visível em lugar nenhum. Talvez fosse justo, ela não tinha cedido a fantasia então a fantasia tinha desistido dela, mas não sentia que era justo, ela não podia fazer isso, ela tinha que ter cada segundo, sua mãe ainda acharia que ela estaria viva do mesmo jeito que ela achava que seu pai algum dia fosse melhorar, e não era justo ela ter outra esperança em vão. Talvez Clarissa não merecesse mesmo a sereia, mas ela não merecia estar sozinha naquela hora, Marco não tinha ficado sozinho, ela tinha segurado sua mão até ele parar de respirar e Marco tinha tido o dobro de tempo que ela tivera em toda a sua vida, não era justo ter acontecido com ele, mas era menos justo ainda ter acontecido com ela. 

Então Clarissa gritou o nome da sereia o mais alto que conseguiu, o que não foi tão alto assim, sua voz saiu fraca e cada palavra doía, parecia cortar o interior de sua garganta, mas ela continuou gritando até ver a sereia aparecendo longe nadando na sua direção, e aí ela se deitou novamente. 

“Clarissa eu estou aqui, eu tenho a poção aqui comigo, quer que eu a derrame nos seus lábios?”

Clarissa sorriu e disse:

“Não, mas eu gostaria bastante que você cantasse de novo.”

Alana olhou para ela tristemente, mas assentiu com a cabeça e se inclinou para beijar a testa de Clarissa. 

Clarissa fechou seus olhos e escutou o doce canto da sereia. 


End file.
